White Water Park
Overview Aqua Park already has all the water rides available, and with good designs (though the water slide has a tendency to crash, reworking the first sections after the biggest drop to be covered is a good idea). This only accounts to four ride types, and five rides, so this park needs some expansion (and it has the room for it too). All of the dingies may get stuck at part of the ride so you may want to remove it, or keep fixing that prob. Also, when I worked on the park, there were TONS of barf, litter, and vandalism. I think it's because I put the bathrooms near the water rides, so dont do that. This scenario is known as White Water Park in the European version of the game. Pre-Built Rides: s in Aqua Park]] *'Boat Hire 1' (Boat Hire) :Excitement Rating: 2.53 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.40 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $0.80 :Age: New *'Log Flume 1' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 4.47 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.23 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.93 (Low :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old *'Log Flume 2' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 4.27 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.19 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.79 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old *'River Rapids 1' (River Rapids) :Excitement Rating: 5.36 (High) :Intensity Rating: 1.42 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old *'Water Slide 1' (Water Slide) :Excitement Rating: 5.33 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.71 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.55 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $2.50 :Age: 1 year old Scenario Guide Begin the scenario by researching the Information Kiosk. This will be invaluable to guests, as they often get lost near the back of the park (with the River Rapids). Another solution would be to connect a path across the lake from the exit to that ride to the area with the Boat Hire, but the Information Kiosk is still useful. The Water Slide that has already been built may stall out at times, so it is best to leave it always waiting for a full load (uncheck the "Maximum Waiting Time" option in the ride options panel) or alter the ride slightly. After that, build some gentle rides, mainly the Merry-Go-Round and Haunted House because this scenario is fairly rainy. The lake is a good place to put a roller coaster, and the hills near the Log Flumes are good for building an underground roller coaster. If you choose to extend the path past the River Rapids, there is another good place to put a roller coaster. The park lacks stalls (like most parks with pre-built rides) so make sure to build some. Also make sure to add more benches and trash cans to the paths, as they are seriously lacking. Hire more handymen and mechanics and order the pre-hired handyman to stop mowing lawns. With good skills you can achieve 1000 guests before year 3. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad *Chairlift Gentle *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Car Ride Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster Thrill *Scrambled Eggs/Twist Water *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids *Boat Hire Shops/Stalls *Ice Cream Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Bathroom Researched Rides Transport *Monorail Gentle *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide *Bumper Cars *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster Thrill *Whoa Belly *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema *Gravitron/Top Spin Shops/Stalls *Fries Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Information Kiosk Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Martian Theming *Mine Theming *Wonderland Theming Other Notes Category:Scenario